


You'll Go Down In History

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blangst, Christmas, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: Blaine unpicks a flaw in Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Kurt knows this is about more than just a Christmas song.Written for Day 14 of Klaine Advent 2017Prompt: “Nose”





	You'll Go Down In History

“So, if you ask me, Santa’s a bit of an asshole when you think about it!”

“Blaine, sweetie, where are you going with this?”

“No, no- hear me out!”

“Honey, I think you’ve had too many glasses of spiked eggnog.”

“No Kurt, I’m serious! *hicc* Santa really did Rudolph dirty.”

“I knew I should have monitored your refills more.”

“All of the reindeers were *hicc* so meeeeeeean to Rudolph. All because of his red nose. They said such horrible things to him. And then- *sniff* and then- *sniff*.”

“Are you seriously crying about this, B?”

“Santa didn’t stand up for him or anything! He just let it happen. He let it happen! He watched them bully Rudolph because he was different.”

“I’m starting to think this isn’t just about reindeer any more, huh?”

“And just because Rudolph got to lead the sleigh, the reindeer like him now?! What kind of message does that send to kids?”

“I know, sweetie. Everything we once loved as kids usually turns out to be pretty problematic when we’re older.”

“S’just not fair.”

“I know, B.”

“…”

“…”

“Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“I had the Sadie Hawkins nightmare again last night.”

“Oh. Oh baby, it’s okay.”

“I’m scared it’ll happen again tonight.”

“Everything will be fine, honey. I promise. You’re safe now. And loved.”

*sniff*

“But, if you ever need to be reminded of that, just think; Rudolph’s nose might be what made him different, but it’s what got him through that foggy night.”


End file.
